helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki:Guidelines
While we here at Hello! Project Wiki do encourage creativity, we also like having a uniform way of doing certain things to keep consistency throughout the wiki. Please read through these guidelines before making any edits. Articles Page Titles *Pages for people are named by the person's full given name, using surname first. For the long ō'' sound, one ''o is used. Example: Sato Masaki, not Satou Masaki or Masaki Sato. For American members, use only first and last name, with surname second (example: Mika Todd). *Pages for music releases, concerts, groups, etc. are named by their Japanese titles and using ou for the long ō'' sound. (Example: '''Berryz Koubou'). を is always romanized as wo. English words are capitalized exactly as they appear in the official Japanese title (example: WANT!, not Want!). All Japanese words are capitalized except one-syllable particles (no, wo, wa, ni, de, etc.). Some exceptions to spelling of romanized words may appear from time to time (example: Pyocopyoco Ultra). *Double A-Side and Triple A-Side singles are written with a space in between the words and the slash (example: Seishun Bus Guide / Rival). *Pages for concerts must be named after the official tour name, not necessarily the DVD title. Page Layout *Pages for people may include the following main sections, typically in this order: Biography, Profile, Discography, Publications (or Photobooks), Works, Trivia, References, External Links. Additional sections such as Personal Life, Controversy, etc. may be included where applicable. **The Works section includes roles in film, television, music videos, radio, theater, etc. *Pages for groups may include the following main sections: Members, History, Discography, Awards, Total Sales Count, Trivia, References, External Links. Additional sections such as Activies outside Japan, Filmography, Gallery, etc. may be included where applicable. *Singles and albums pages may include the following main sections, in the following order: Tracklist, Featured Members, TV Performances, Concert Performances, Song Information, Trivia, Oricon Chart Positions, Videos, References, External Links. Some exeptions may allow for additional sections to be added. *On single or album pages, the music video(s) associated with that release may be featured as a thumbnail on the right. All other videos must be featured in the Videos section. *Pages for concerts may include the following main sections: Setlist, Featured Members, Concert Schedule, Oricon Chart Positions (for concerts released on video), Trivia, Gallery, Videos, References, External Links. Grammar *Proper English grammar must be used on all main articles. *This wiki uses American English; therefore, member colors, not member colours. *Do not use contractions unless they are part of a title. *See Page Titles section for guidelines on writing Japanese names and song titles. Files :Hello! Project Wiki is strongly anti-piracy. To prevent piracy of official goods, please keep the following guidelines: *Please keep image files to a size large enough to be seen clearly, but not so large that they may be printed and used for pirating. *There should only be up to 10 images used as photobook previews. *Audio files for song previews may be a maximum of 30 seconds long. *If an official upload of a main music video is not available, a fan upload may be used (since music videos are meant for promotion). However, please keep from using un-official uploads of additional videos for the same song (for example, dance shots). References :To ensure that we are a reliable source, we ask that you cite any information that is not common or easy-to-find knowledge by using the tag. *If the source you are using is a webpage, it is recommended to include the following information: link (required), language (if anything but English), website name, publication date. *If the source being used is a magazine, it is suggested, but not required, that you include a link to an image scan of the page being cited. *If the source being used is a television or radio appearance, please include the show name, episode (if available), and air date. Sometimes providing the full quote being cited may be necessary for context. Other Rules *The pictures in the members pages have to be a reasonable size. *Do not re-upload pictures that have already been uploaded or posted. *Wait until the date of a member's graduation to change their Honorary Titles. *Respect what others have written on the wiki. The Wiki is not a competition between users. *You may either add to what others have written, make revisions to something, or begin something new on the wiki. *You can create any type of pages: members, singles, Photobooks, DVDs, albums, etc. *Use correct spelling and grammar on the wiki to the best of your ability. Remember that what goes up on the wiki, goes up for the world to see. *Use appropriate language. Do not use any language that could be interpreted as mean to others. *Any factual information must be accurate. Please use references when possible. *Do not create pages that aren't about Hello! Project. *Users can not categorize themselves with categories. *Do not post comments in all caps. *If you want to talk about a Hello! Project member, please create a blog about it. *Feel free to post what ever you want in your "User" page like other J-Pop groups you like and pictures of other artists. *Leave the content of other people's User pages alone. *Tell other people about the Wiki. *Have fun with the Wiki.